This is what dreams are made of
by Juvee
Summary: Hatsune Miku has seen people fail or give up on their dreams. But this doesn't hold her back, in fact, it pushes her forward to take risks. Together with her friends Luka, Len, and Rin, start an unexpected band in the quest of glory and fame. But along the way, thorns step in her path to become number one. Will she learn the hard way to give up on dreams? 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Some people say dreams are just vivid imaginations that we grow out of when we're adults. That once you start working in the real world, dreams are easily crushed as we work only for money, not enjoyment. For example, everybody dreams about becoming an astronaut but the chances of being selected is .06%. Or the odds of becoming a professional soccer player is 1.9%. My dreams? Is like one of these quote unquote "impractical jobs". Singing. It fuels my desire to overcome all these small percentage numbers and be that one to outshine the rest. TO BECOME NUMBER ONE AND TO…!_

"BRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNGG!" a sharp sound floods my ear and every part of my body wakes up.

"If you're done dreaming princess, your breakfast is waiting on the table, oh and so is your first day." I fixate my eyes to see my brother smirking, arms crossed withan air horn on one hand.

"Thanks Mikuo for waking me at the best part," I grumble, as I slump to my bathroom.

"Hey, it's what I do." His smirk becomes wider. I glare at him, wishing I had enough energy to smack his face. I probably should have slept early yesterday, but once I begin an anime that captures my attention, I play a game to see how many episodes I can finish without falling asleep. As he leaves, I close the bathroom door.

* * *

Before heading downstairs, I take one good look of myself in the mirror. My face looks clean. My uniform is a white blouse and red bow covered by a navy blue jacket which I personally like without the jacket. Navy skirt, two inches above the knees with navy knee socks. My hair in its twin tails held by red bows to match my uniform. I probably should curl my hair considering it is the first day of my 2nd year. Screw it! I look fabulous already. I head downstairs and as usual I see my Mom on her cell phone again. She's pacing around the kitchen talking to her coworker.

"Like I said earlier, calling in the focus group today will make our company look more organized," she sees me come at the breakfast table and gives me a look that says I'm late. I give her a helpless smile which in turn annoys her more.

"Yea, I'm going to have to call you back in five." She cuts the phone and turns to me.

"Miku, it's the first day of school and you're already late." I stuff a piece of bread and chug a glass of milk into my mouth. It's a shame, our maid, Haku, made this beautiful breakfast and I completely wasted it. Well, I wasn't much of breakfast person anyway.

"Look, Mom, a lot of people come late on the first day besides I'm used to sleeping in late." She gives me a frown. Haku cleans my dish and wipes the crumbs I left on the table.

"I'll run to school, okay," I say while putting on my shoes. My mother checks her watch and shakes her head, "Unacceptable. Mikuo, drive your sister to school.

"Are you serious? Why must I waste my energy and time when she offered to run." My brother questions loudly.

"Because I said so." Mom orders. Mikuo groans as he grabs his car keys. My mom is pretty good on getting what she wants. Whether it's at work or at home. She's the type of woman who doesn't accept no at her request. She's the top marketing manager in the city, yet she's never around the house. It's just me, her, and Mikuo, plus Haku, living in this house. Life gets pretty lonely at times.

* * *

As soon as I get dropped at school, my brother hits the pedal and dashes off. I enter the school foyer getting ready to switch to my new 2nd-year shoes. Right there, I see a flash of pink catch the corner of my eye. That could only mean one person.

"Luka!" I dive in for a hug, but she puts a hand out in front to stop me.

"Miku." She flips her beautiful, silky hair carelessly. "I don't do hugs, at least not from you."

"Oh Luka, I wasn't going to hug you, I was going to strangle you." I smile sweetly. She eyes my arms, "With those arms, I don't think so."

"Don't underestimate me!" I say while cracking my knuckles.

"Hah!" She smiles like she already won. I squint my eyes at her the most menacingly way possible and she does the same. Until we both burst out laughing.

"You really caught me by surprise there," I say in between laughs.

"Hey you weren't so bad yourself," she puts a hand on my shoulder. My relationship with Luka has always been weird. We fight because we enjoy testing each other's comebacks, nethertheless we always have one another's back. After all, we've known each other since kindergarten. We're practically sisters. We walk together to our classes.

"This is where the road ends," Luka says as we stop at my class.

"I wish we were in the same class, that would have been awesome," I reply dreamily.

"Hey me too, I guess it can't be helped," Luka gives me shrug, "See you later in the cafeteria." With that, she walks down the hall to her class. I let out a deep sigh, but that's when it hits me. Or should I say two girls with yellow hair hit me. They came at lightning speed, rushing past me, probably trying to find their class. Knocking me at my feet, I hear one of them mutter a fast apology. Damn first years! Before I get a chance to humiliate myself in front of my new class I land into someone's hard chest. Arms securing my fall. Suddenly, the air around me smells like vanilla, making me kind of glad those first years pushed me. I look up to see who this mysterious hero is, who saved my dignity. Then I forget to breathe. Please tell me I'm dreaming. My eyes find its way to the cool, blue eyes of Shion Kaito. Just looking at him makes my heart go, doki doki, just like in an anime. I realize my awkwardness and let go of him immediately. I avert my eyes and say,

"Thank you Shion kun." I feel my cheeks burn up. I must look like a tomato.

"No, problem." He gives a side smile that compliments his handsome features. I melt.

The rest of the class period, we get assigned seating, where I get a sunny spot next to the window. Kaito sits one desk away from me in my row. The desk next to me is empty too! How unfortunate. I'm internally crying on the inside. After assigned seating, we do introductions of ourselves and blah blah blah. Everything rolls normally, until... Weird noises of whales mating, come from my stomach indicating I am hungry. I blush lightly as a few students around me notice my "mating call". Then a miracle happens! The bell rings for break time. I immediately dash to the cafeteria, taking the bento that Haku made for me. I find Luka sitting at a round table. I grin, excited that Luka will never believe that the Shion Kaito held me in his arms. I blush madly just thinking about it. I make my way towards her when suddenly I collide with chicken curry? A tray dish rattles on the floor as I hear a voice telling me I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry," the same feminine voice repeats. My eyes are cast down, blocked a bit by the excess curry running down my face. I hear a dozen whispers filling in the cafeteria as I feel naked under the spotlight. Here I stand, frozen on the spot, unable to speak. The first thought that crosses my mind is to escape, so I move my legs and run. I run away from the stupid waves of laughter or the sympathetic, "Are you okay?" I find a bathroom that looks like it's empty. I go to the sink and look at the mirror. The top of my hair is covered in curry and so is my face. As for the uniform, the shoulders of my jacket and the red bow or should I say brown bow. I wash my face and let lose my hair out of its hold. Then, I feel a tap on my shoulder and immediately whirl around on instinct.

"Calm down, it's just me," Luka gives me a reassuring smile. My heart calms a bit as I hear Luka's cool voice.

"I look like a disaster!" I turn around to the sink to clean myself more, but Luka turns off the faucet.

"Wait, what are you-?" She puts a hand out in front of my face to tell me to stop talking.

"Miku, first let me clean you up, then we'll talk. We only have 13 minutes left until the break is over, better if I do it." Luka explains. I nod slowly. She cleans all the grease and chicken pieces out of my hair and puts a French braid. Her fast hair braiding skills are something to be bragged about. She cleans my jacket and my bow, to which the stains come out cleanly. Finally, she sprays some perfume that smells like cherry blossoms in the spring.

"There, that should at least make you look presentable," Luka says as she finishes her last touch. I hug her with every feeling of thankfulness. She laughs softly and says, "Hey are you crying?" Me cry? I pull back and proudly answer, "I, Hatsune Miku, never cry in the face of danger. But sometimes I feel embarrassed." The last part is said quickly.

"Good, that's the Miku I know." I give a big smile. We stand in silence for a couple of seconds. Then a question pops up in my mind. _Who the hell had chicken curry for lunch?_ Maybe Luka knows. I open my mouth to speak but right then and there the bell rings. Luka grabs her bag and says, "I'll text you later,"

"Thank you so much for saving my life," I give her a thumbs up. She waves behind her back. I guess I'll text her later about it. I grab my jacket in my hand and exit out of the scene.

* * *

The other half of the day is pretty normal so far. Probably because most students in my homeroom eat inside the class. EXCEPT, Shion kun (I know for a fact since last year) which is why I'm getting all jittery inside just thinking about. He will forever know me as curry girl and will think I'm lame and not date me because he thinks I smell like curry. Or maybe by chance, he didn't see me. A girl can only dream and live to see her reality. I want the bell to ring so badly. Then, I can go home and sing my heart out, expressing my pure emotion while I take a long shower. I let out a tired yawn. Life is annoying as it is, but once I'm famous, I'll take the world by storm with my voice…

"Hatsune san," my history teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, I think that's his name, calls on me.

"Yes, Hiyama sensei?" I reply hoping it's not a question.

"What unusual nickname was given to the fifth Tokugawa Shôgun, Tsunayoshi?" Are you serious? I look at the clock behind him, shit; two minutes till freedom! Okay, I can do this! I remember he was talking about some animal.

"Dragon shogun?" I guess since dragons are ferocious beasts with high power. Plus who wouldn't want to be nicknamed dragon.

"Incorrect, it was dog shogun. Since he was born in the year of the dog and took several measures concerning dogs. Next time, pay attention and try not to daydream in class," He says with mild annoyance. The class laughs lightly. Curse you Hiyama sensei for giving me a hard question! The bell rings and I gather my items to dash out of here as fast as possible.

* * *

When I arrived home, I took an immediate shower, making sure that all the curry smell was completely gone. After, I ate two helpings of delicious leek pasta courtesy of Haku. She asked for my bento to which I replied I had forgotten it at school. She stared at me blankly, for a few seconds, and then shook her head in disappointment. We agreed to never talk about this with my mother and she would just put my food in another bento. Right now, I'm working on my dreadful homework while listening to music on my phone. I decide to take a break; too much homework is not good for health. I text Luka.

Miku: Hey Luka! :) (7:20)

Luka: Hi Miku, what's up? :) (7:21)

Miku: Homework, so much homework. :( (7:21)

Luka: What do you expect, the school has officially started. (7:22)

Miku: Sadly :'( I have a question for ya Luke… ( (7:22)

Luka: Yeah? (7:22)

Miku: Do you know who collided with me, the person with the curry (7:23)

Luka: Sorry, I couldn't see, there was a crowd of people in front of my table blocking the view. I could only partially see you, drenched in curry. :( (7:25)

Miku: hmmm iz ok :/ (7:25)

Luka: Listen, I have to finish my homework so I'll text you later ok? (7:27)

Miku: Ok, I understand. See ya :0 (7:27)

Luka: Bye :) (7:27)

Great, now I have to solve the mystery on who dumped curry on me. I sigh as I lie down on my bed, trying not to think about my problems. Then, someone knocks on my door.

"Don't come in." I groan under my pillow.

"Miku, already tired of school?" I hear my mother's voice; she comes in my room and sits on the corner of my bed. "Yeah Mom," I say truthfully. She laughs and rubs my tired legs.

"Aw poor baby, well, the next vacation is in the summer, there isn't much you can do about it." My mother explains. I turn to my side and look at my mom. She's still in her tailored gray suit, teal eyes tired from work.

"Come and eat dinner when you're ready," after saying so, she leaves me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Over the past couple of days, life in the cafeteria has not been easy. I have to adjust to people staring at me or whispering "isn't that the girl who was hit with curry". This is not the type of famous I was looking for. Hell, even the lunch lady calls me "curry girl" when I buy something now and then. I DO NOT WANT TO BE KNOWN FOR CURRY! So today, Luka suggested we eat in the library until everything goes back to normal. I agreed so we brought our bentos and went to the library to dine quietly. We sat in a quiet corner by some bookshelves just in case we're caught even though they don't care that much anyway.

"You know what's so weird, the girl who apologized has not turned herself into me," I say in between bites of rice.

"How do you know it was a girl?" Luka raises an eyebrow. I finish my sushi and start to attack the chocolate pudding Haku made. "I'm not deaf, just because I can't see someone, that doesn't mean I can't tell if it's a guy or a girl by their voice." I sigh. Maybe she was scared or something.

"Hey! You're the curry girl!" All of a sudden, a voice slices through the quietness of the library. This grabs some students' attention. Great another fan of mine. I look up and analyze this "fan", she's short, has golden, yellow hair that reaches her shoulders, adorned with a big, white bow. Eyes, innocent blue that match her cute face. She's a 1st year, judging by her white bow collar.

"She has an actual name," Luka says defensively, boring her eyes into hers. I love it when she does that. She looks flustered a bit and starts nervously tapping her bento? "Oh! Yeah, sorry! It's just that I was surprised that I got to meet you here, I mean I thought you were in the cafeteria," me and Luka exchange confused looks.

She continues, "I'm trying say that the girl you were talking about a few seconds ago is me. I did it, but not on purpose. I'm really sorry about that. I'm Kagamine Rin," she extends her hand, her eyes wide with anticipation. She looks sincere and I think she was eating her lunch in here, to avoid me. She's a first year; I'll cut her some slack and start anew.

"Hatsune Miku," I return her handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

After we've introduced ourselves, Rin-chan sits down and eats her lunch with us.

"So Rin-chan, if you don't mind me by asking, why do you eat your lunch in here and not in the cafeteria or your homeroom?" I say, pointing to her bento, which is decorated with dancing oranges. She looks up from her bento, her eyes widening,

"Oh! I wanted to give you some space in the cafeteria, I thought things would go worst if I was there, you didn't look too happy wearing my curry," she blushes but smiles afterward. "Beside that point, my homeroom kinda stinks. Literally, someone brings these smelly natto rolls for lunch and it just makes me throw up inside."

"Natto rolls! Say no more, I remember when Luka bought them to lunch, her whole mouth smelled like a natto factory!" I say, still remembering that day from last year. Luka hits my shoulder, "I did not smell that bad, I even ate a mint to cover it up," Luka exclaims.

"That mint didn't help that much."

"Yea, well you smelled like a curry factory, and you know what, you still do," Luka evilly smirks. Rin-chan puts her hand out in front of both us, trying to ease the tension she says, "Guys, guys, let's not argue or bring each other's smelly memories. Let's-"

"I can't believe you brought that up!" I yelp at Luka's outrageous statement. "Now, Shion kun will never like me!" I will forever have the curry scent stuck to my body.

"Miku, Miku, relax," she laughs while putting a hand on my shoulder. "I was only kidding, no need to give up on your dreams of love."

"I never said, I will give up on him," I fix my face.

"Good," Luka smiles. We look at Rin-chan and who looks bewildered as ever, probably the fastest make up, break up, she's seen. We both laugh, well; she'll have to get to use it. She closes her bento case and asks, "So, Shion kun? Kaito Shion?" I immediately flush red.

"Yea," I say sheepishly.

"How do you know?" Luka raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding me, all the girls in my homeroom were crazy about him ever since the first day I got here. He must be the popular type." Rin-chan looks at me expectantly.

"Well, he is good at sports, especially basketball, has the best grades, and the most beautiful singing voice that makes me want to listen to him all day. Top it all off, he's gorgeous, with eyes that can make you feel so lost in them…" I sigh, still remembering his arms around my waist, a memory I want to relive again. I hear Rin-chan whisper to Luka,

"She's got it bad."

"That's not even half of it," Luka shakes her head at her. I snap out of it and squint my eyes at them. That reminds me!

"I forgot to tell you, before entering my class, these two girls with yellow blondish hair made me fall into the arms of Shion Kun. Ain't it crazy! If I ever see those girls I will have to thank them personally." I giggle, putting my hands to my face to contain my happiness. Luka rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's happy for me. Meanwhile, Rin-chan looks confused.

"What's the matter Rin-chan?" Rin-chan put a hand to her chin as if she was thinking of something. "I'm just recalling a memory very similar to that. I remember me and Len were getting late to our classes on the first day of school. We were rushing through the 2nd year hallway when we or at least I, bumped into a girl. I was in too much of a hurry to turn around and properly apologize though." She finishes and looks at me, searching for any sort of recognition. It instantly makes sense, "Rin-chan, I think it was you. In my mind, I thought those girls were first years with yellow, blond hair. It fits the bill perfectly." Who would have thought, Rin-chan would increase and decrease my chances with Shion Kun. Go figure. Rin-chan smiles,

"There's one thing, 'girls'?" Rin-chan is trying to hold her laughter.

"Ahuh, you and your friend with the ponytail," I tell her, hoping she knows what I'm talking about. Rin-chan are you sure you were there? She let's go of her mouth, causing all the laughter to spill. Tears are starting to form in her eyes. Luka stares at her awkwardly, unsure on what's happening.

"The girl with the ponytail, is actually my…"

"RIIIIINNNNN!" Rin-chan is interrupted by a voice calling out to her. I turn around to see a boy, 1st year with blond hair, the same as Rin-chan's. His eye color matches Rin-chan's as well, but they give off a more serious vibe. I could tell he's not much taller than me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Why are you eating lunch in the library?" He questions.

"What wonderful timing! Len I would like you to meet my new friends, Luka-chan and Miku-chan" She gestures to each of us. "Len" looks at both us for a second, and then introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Kagamine Len." He bows a bit. Wait a second they have the same last names? Are they related?

"Kagamine? Are you two related?" Luka asks before I can. Len leans on a bookshelf and calmly responds, "Yes and no, both of our families are distantly related, in a way we share the last name but they're more friends than family." He turns his head to Rin-chan and smiles; she returns his smile with a laugh. He turns his head, just enough where I can see he has a ponytail. WAIT LEN HAS A PONYTAIL! It clicks; Len was that "girl" with Rin-chan. Well, you can't blame someone for not knowing. But you know what I just realized. He's not tall, has a pretty cute face (except his eyes) and a ponytail! This could mean only one thing...

"Shota," I unconsciously blurt it out. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. But's it's too late, everybody looks at me.

"Shota?" They all say at once.

"Like in anime?" I clarify. They exchange weird looks with one another.

"You see Miku here, is an anime/manga fan," Luka comes at my side and puts an arm around me. Oh, Luka stop it, just say it, I'm a closet otaku. Let the whole world know.

"Wait, are you saying I'm a shota?!" Len widens his eyes at me.

"No. Well, yeah," I just nod and go along with it. Rin-chan bursts out laughing once again.

"Hey, that's not worse; she thought you were a girl!" Rin-chan says in between giggles.

"WHAT!?" Len does not seem pleased.

* * *

After clearing up that misunderstanding with Len, we all became pretty good friends with each other. I learned that they're actually 14 but skipped a grade. They've known each other ever since they were in diapers and have had a strong relationship ever since. The day onward looked better than my previous ones. Plus, I think people have stopped calling me curry girl. I smile knowing my social life is at rest with the school. Mom seemed to notice this change and commented at the dinner table,

"Miku, you look happier today." She says.

"Oh, that could only mean she got a B on a test," Mikuo says sarcastically. I give him daggers through my eyes. Even though he is right… I hate it when he's right.

"Really?" My mother looks surprised.

"Yes, but no, that's not the reason why I'm happy today," I explain while picking at my ramen noodles with my chopsticks. Today Haku made some delicious home style ramen noodles with extra leeks on top for mine.

"I made some new friends today," I smile. Mikuo laughs,

"You actually made friends, congratulations!"

"Mikuo!" I yell. He just snickers and finishes his bowl of ramen. Haku takes the bowl from his hand and puts in the sink. He then exits the scene leaving me, Mom, and Haku.

"Oh that's great Miku, but what subject did you get a B?" My mom asks, more interested in my test.

"History," I groan.

"What percentage?" She inquires further.

"Mom!" I yell when she does. Her eye press into mine which makes me give in.

"I got an 88%," I sigh. I would have gotten a 92% if Hiyama sensei marked my correct answer, well, correct. I told him after class, but he said I didn't put my answer in a complete sentence. Total B.S! He hates me.

"Hmm, not bad for the first test, but I expect an A next time," My mother tells me with expectancy in her eyes. She leaves the kitchen. Haku on cue takes the bowl and puts it in the sink.

She asks me if I'm done with mine and I say yes, not feeling hungry anymore. Before I leave the kitchen area, Haku asks me,

"You made new friends, what year are they?" I get thrown back a little by Haku's question but nethertheless I respond, "1st years." Haku smiles a tiny bit from her usual placid expression.

"That's nice Miku san that you made some new friends," she finishes.

"Yeah, Thanks for asking Haku." I thank her with a short bow. She bows in response. I leave the room, silently wishing my mother was the one who asked that question.

* * *

I arrive to class, earlier than my usual time and sit on my seat. Since, today's the day, each homeroom teacher, announces the annual Sakura Spring festival. Last year it was amazing! There were thrilling rides, fantastic food, and great music. Speaking of music, students can enter to perform on stage in front a whole crowd. This earns them a ton of rep. So I decided I am going to enter. Even though it might be hard for a single gal like me, to perform in front of a huge audience; I can't quit just yet. Hiyama sensei (who is also my homeroom teacher) enters the class.

"Class I have an announcement," he says on cue. _This is it!_ He continues, "We have a new student." Wait Whaaaa… Then as if it was a nightmare, the very least person I wanted to see arrives. She has brown, sleek bob hair. With matching brown eyes that spell out evil. She wears a smile of fake innocence.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakine Meiko," She bows before she fixes her bangs from her face. This was not expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it giving this story a chance lol :P. Len in my opinion is a smart idiot. Enjoy the 4th chappie.**

* * *

I remember meeting Meiko for the first time. It was at the beginning of my 1st year, Luka and I were eating lunch in the classroom. We were still pretty hesitant to go down in the cafeteria since a lot of 3rd and 2nd years hang out there. But we had built up our courage and headed downstairs. I immediately saw tons of students eating in round and rectangle tables. The cafeteria was huge, filled with wide glass windows that reflected the sunlight seeping in. As expected from Crypton academy, one of the most prestigious, richest high schools in the country. We spotted an empty table and rushed to it before anyone else could. After five minutes of eating, we saw this group of girls, coming to our table. Putting a hand on the table, one of them said,

"This is our table, go somewhere else." Luka and I looked at each other for a couple of seconds before I responded,

"Says who? I don't see any names on it," I wasn't about to be bossed around by a couple of girls just because I was a first year. Right then, I heard a strong, velvety voice say,

"Me." That's when Sakine Meiko steps into my life. I initially thought she was a 3rd year judging by her deep voice, mature face and her figure. She looked at me annoyingly as if she always hated me. I hadn't held back on my gaze either. I said,

"Well, that's too bad because this table is taken. But there's always room on the floor," I smiled at my own cunning come back.

"Then allow me," smirking, she threw mine and Luka's lunch on the floor. Luka got up and grabbed Sakine by the collar. Luka does not like to be bullied around either, far as I known; Luka does not take crap from anybody when she's angry. Sakine was obviously surprised by this, but it didn't affect her too greatly, she simply spat on Luka's face, I heard the other girls laugh. This made Luka pull on her collar even harder. That's where I piped in; enough was enough so I took Luka's tuna sushi and my pickled vegetables from the ground and smashed it on her face, making her fall down on our lunch. Quite an amazing sight, I wish I had my phone on me at the time. I immediately took Luka's hand and exited out of the scene. But if you thought that was the end, things only got worse from there. There was this one time, she knew about my crush on Shion kun and almost threatened to tell him if I didn't buy her anpan (sweet roll) every day for a week. But then I got her back by replacing her perfume with onion juice, and all the guys stayed away from her stench, for the same amount of time it took me to buy her anpan rolls. So it was back forth between us, a rivalry known to the whole 1st-year body that time. Now of all the times Sakine Meiko decides to come into my life, she picks now.

"There's an empty desk by Hatsune, where you can take a seat," Hiyama sensei points to the convenient empty desk next to me. No, sensei don't do this to me! Sakine notices me and smiles. I clench my fists together under my desk. She makes her way to the desk next to me as we exchange a knowing glance. Finally, Hiyama sensei starts to discuss the upcoming festival. As I listen to him, I feel a poke on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Sakine waving at me.

"What?" I whisper.

"Ya missed me?" She gives me one of those shit eating grins of hers. I frown.

"No, I thought you transferred, but unfortunately you're still here."

"I actually took a long European vacation," she tries to make me feel jealous and on her behalf it works. "Did you know in Germany 16-year-olds can drink beer, it was amazing." _Are you serious?_

"Good for you, too bad I don't care," I don't even bother to look at her and she doesn't seem to respond. I try to focus on what Hiyama sensei is saying about the festival, but I hear her flirting with Shion kun. UGH, they've been dating ever since the last few months of the end of the 1st year and it's been killing me. I can't wait to hear the words _let's break up_ come out of Shion kun's mouth when he finally gains some sense of dating this she-beast.

"Kaito did you have fun without me~?" She whispers loud enough so I could hear.

"It certainly hasn't been the same," he laughs lowly. From the corner of my eye, I see her grab his hand. He accepts her gesture and smiles at her, one of his gorgeous side smiles. I feel a pang of jealousy. I put a hand through my hair, thinking of how it would be like if he held my hand freely like that. I sigh and put my head down. My good mood is completely dead.

* * *

"Sakine is back? I thought she transferred," Luka says as she eats her sushi.

"Apparently, she took an extravagant European tour," I explain feeling a rush of jealousy as I watch her and Shion kun sitting next to each other so closely. Honestly, couldn't she just stay in Germany, she can drink all the beer she wants over there. I put a hand under my jaw, elbow leaning on the table.

"Miku you're not hungry?" Rin-chan looks at my half eaten sandwich.

"I'm not feeling hungry," I put it away in my bento. Food doesn't even taste good when I'm in a bad mood.

"Wait who is Sakine?" Len asks, all interested. I groan on her name. Why are you addressing my problems SHOTA?!

"The girl with the brown, bob hair, sitting on that big table by that plant," Rin-chan directs his head. He mutters thanks and she just fluffs his hair with a smile.

"How do you know Sakine?" Luka questions Rin-chan.

"Well, you see-" She starts.

"Let me guess, all the girls in your class were talking about her," I finish. She blushes and nods.

"What can I say, my class is a real hoot for gossip," she fiddles around with some orange peels left on the table. Len looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asks furthermore.

"Well, she's a bitch queen," I simply say. Rin-chan lets a few giggles let loose from my blunt statement.

"Okay… but why is she one?" Len, still calculating as ever, asks. I pull down my twin tails in annoyance. Luka pats my shoulder with a sense of understanding. She explains on my behalf.

"Len kun,-" Luka begins. But she is interrupted by someone's sudden arm over her shoulder. I see the owner is Sakine herself.

"Hey Megurine, how's it going?" She asks nonchalantly. Luka raises her eyebrows and detaches her arm from her shoulder. Rin-chan puts a hand to her mouth, in disbelief that she's actually in front of her.

"I don't know, why won't you tell me how's it going with you?" Luka whips her question right back at her. Go Luka!

"Well, I came back from a beautiful European vacation. Did you know, Megurine, that you can drink-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, in Germany you can drink beer when you're 16, I don't need to hear it again," I cut her yapping off. She smirks and shrugs her shoulders at us.

"Okay Hatsune, I bet you didn't know about the upcoming spring festival," Sakine says.

"I knew that too," I respond back. Len and Rin-chan switch their eyes anxiously between the both us. Sakine closes her arms to her chest, her smirk unfading.

"But did you know that you need a group of two people or more. Five being the max limit. " I widen my eyes. Ok, this one was new.

"Hiyama sensei, never said this!" I say in shock. Sakine shakes her head in fake disappointment.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, if only you were listening, you might've known." Maybe I would have listened if you weren't flirting with Shion kun!

"Well, it seems you won't be joining this year, well there's always next year. Oh be sure, not to miss my performance," she fixes her bangs and look down at me with mischievous eyes. She turns around to leave.

"Wait," I yell out to her. She stops at her tracks, turns around, and looks at me. I am not going to let my pride be blown to pieces like that. I've been waiting for this festival since last year I saw Sakine's performance.

"I have a band," I unexpectedly say. Sakine looks surprised by this but is nevertheless calm. Luka, Len, and Rin-chan look at one another, totally confused on what's been happening in this past five minutes.

"Oh, really?" She snickers, "Where are they?" She still doesn't believe me and I'm not sure I believe myself right now. The little voice in the back of my head is telling me to abort while I still have a chance to save my dignity. I have to think fast. I look at my friends, who are anticipating my answer. Luka specifically, with that look that says, I know what you're thinking. Then, I do it.

"They're right in front of you," I say before having second guesses. Len almost chokes on his water in surprise. Rin-chan helps him recover. Luka sighs, deeming her expectation was right.

"These people huh…" She looks at my friends one by one, judging them.

"Ahuh," I answer.

"Two kids in a band, this is quite the competition," she sarcastically says to Len and Rin-chan.

"Hey!" They yell in unison.

"Well, don't go crying your ass off when we sweep the crowd with our awesome songs!" I defend our so-called band. Sakine laughs at my statement.

"We'll see~." Sakine singsongs and leaves our table. The minute she leaves, I am bombarded with wild questions.

"Miku, what were you thinking?!" Luka begins, I open my mouth

"I-" I start, but she continues for me,

"Wait, you weren't thinking."

"Miku, are you seriously going along with this 'band'?" Len questions.

"Um guys, I don't know if I can play in a band," Rin-chan meekly adds.

"Shutup and let me explain!" I yell over their comments and questions. They all begrudgingly hush down and let me speak. I finally settle to my thoughts.

"To be honest, I don't what was I thinking. The only instinct I had was to beat Sakine Meiko, I couldn't let her make a fool of me." I turn to Luka, who still has a frown on her face, "Luka, ever since last year I saw Sakine's performance, I've been wanting to top her so badly. It's a way for people to notice my voice for what its worth. It's the closest thing I have to an actual concert. If I can't use this opportunity now, then when will I begin my dream?" I look over at Sakine who seems cool as ever. Luka puts a hand on my shoulder and softly says,

"Miku, I understand that you didn't want Meiko to get the best of you, but you have to understand we're not as musically inclined as you may think we are. We don't want to make you regret your decision." I look at her, and then I look at the faces of both Kagamines. Rin-chan seems worried while Len looks defensive like he's not ready to go aboard on this plan. I take a deep breath and say,

"I know this won't be easy, but if you stand with me, it'll work. I am willing to try this band thing out. Today is April 24th and festival starts May 24th in exactly a month. If we work hard, there's nothing that can't be accomplished. Besides, I think it'll look good for universities," I say that last part a little louder for Len's behalf. Since Len's a bit of a nerd. This successfully catches his attention and asks,

"Ok let's say this did work, what instruments will we even play?" Rin-chan nods her head vigorously in agreement. I straighten my back, finally getting back into my good mood again.

"Easy, Luka you got the drums, since I know for a fact you used to take lessons back in the day," Luka blushes, "We definitely need a bass guitarist, so Shota, you'll take over that," Len twitches his eyebrows in annoyance, "Finally, Rin you get the honor of being rhythm guitarist," Rin-chan weakly smiles, "As for how we get these instruments and practice space, you leave it to me, Hatsune Miku, lead vocals!" I finish with a bang. I put a hand out in front of them signaling them to join. Luka sighs and puts her hand on top of mine. Yes, one vote in. Len rolls his eyes at me and puts his hand on top of Luka's. That's two! We all look at Rin-chan who in turn looks anxious. I probably put her in a difficult position. I'm sorry Rin-chan, but I need you _, please_. She looks at our hands and then smiles slowly,

"Ok, I'm in," she says as she puts her hand on top of Len's. That's three; starting today we begin our quest.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, I wanna say thanks for the reviews, it always makes my day when I read them :) and that's it since I'm pretty shy myself lol, but I'll open more eventually. For now, enjoy the 5th chapter.**

* * *

My feet tap impatiently under my chair as I wait for the bell to ring. I have to meet up with Luka, Rin-chan, and Len at the main office to sign up for the festival. Ever since lunch, my heart starting thumping nonstop against my chest. My feet tapping against my chair, as it's trying to keep up with my every beat of my heart. But it's a good feeling, the kind where you feel invincible. Okay, maybe I'm _exaggerating_. The first group who signs up gets to go first. I look over at my competition, Sakine, whose desk is moved closer to Shion kun. She's on her phone, texting under her desk; she looks up now and then so she won't get caught. It works, Hiyama sensei doesn't seem to notice which makes me frustrated how she can get away with it so smoothly. I divert my eyes from her to the slow clock. Five minutes or should I say five hours left. The last period is always the slowest. I hear a text message come from my phone. Probably Len, hmmm, I need to check my phone without getting caught. I look at Hiyama sensei who is writing something on the board. Perfect! I quickly unzip my bag, as quiet as possible and pull out my phone slowly until I hear my ringtone? Suddenly, everyone's eyes dart to me and I freeze like ice.

"Hatsune." I look up and meet Hiyama sensei's annoyed gaze. My class begins to roar in laughter as my ringtone (Free Iwatobi Swim Club ending: free splash) blares in the background. I mute the volume, to hide my otakuness.

"Hatsune san, there's a rule against using phones in class," Sakine shakes her head at me as if she was my disapproving mother.

"That's right, you'll help with clean up duties after school, Hatsune," Hiyama sensei pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looks at me with disgust. The bell rings shortly after he says so. I was supposed to be on clean up duty next week. I groan. Only a few people are in charge and it changes every week. I see Sakine give Shion kun a small peck on his cheek. She notices me and with of a stick of her tongue, she waves bye to me as she dashes out of the classroom. I fight off the urge to give her the finger. I see Shion kun packing his stuff. I guess he notices my gaze on him because he looks over at me. My teal eyes are caught by surprise but nonetheless I make a helpless smile at him. _Don't think I'm awkward_. He shakes his head, smirking. He carries his bag over his shoulder and walks towards me. I feel my face heat up as he comes closer. My eyes slowly creep its way to his. Putting a hand on the top corner of my desk he whispers... _good luck_. Good luck? I nod, unsure on what to say. He smiles as he slowly turns around to head through the door. His hand leaves my desk, and shifts into his pocket. Good luck, huh… I guess I'll need it.

* * *

After that bittersweet moment that occurred about an hour ago. I start to run to the main office, hoping I'm not too late. There I see my band mates waiting for me by the door.

"Where is she? It was her idea in the first place to sign up anyway," I hear Len complain. He checks his watch. Why that shota! I sneak up from behind and whack him in the head.

"Oww, where were you?" Len rubs his head.

"I had to clean up after class because someone decided to call me at the last minute," I clearly point to him. He raises an eyebrow,

"I didn't-"

"It was actually me, who called from Len's phone," Rin-chan sheepishly admits, "I accidently called you, when I borrowed Len's phone. Forgive me!" She puts her hands together in forgiveness.

"Rin-chan of course I'll forgive you, what's done is done," I sigh. Rin-chan hugs and thanks me. Besides, I could say once again Rin-chan helped me score with Shion kun.

"How was it?" Luka begins to walk inside the office. We all shift inside.

"It was okay, but it took longer than usual because all the desks were crooked and papers were everywhere," I admit. But one thing for sure, I'm still frustrated at the fact that Hiyama sensei didn't say anything to Sakine. One day, when he does catch her, I will make my whole desk space messy enough for her to make it impossible to clean. Mark my words. We walk up to the vice principal's desk, who has the signup sheet for the festival. The vice principal is a short, square faced, 31-year-old woman who despite her age looks like a high school student. She has coral hair that is tied in short twin tails which resemble a drill bit. She seems nice and innocent. But I won't be fooled to know she has a sarcastic, cynical side. She takes a bite of bread and notices us.

"Can I help you?" She asks, with a cold bite in her tone. Sorry if we were interrupting something important with your lunch. I swear all I see this woman eat is bread.

"Kasane sensei, we're here for the band signup sheet for the festival," Len pipes in for us. She looks at the clock and then responds,

"Sorry, looks like you're a little too late, the deadline time was 4:30, right now it's 5:00," she says carelessly.

"A deadline? But I never heard about this." The vice principal raises an eyebrow at Len.

"Your homeroom teacher should have mentioned a deadline." _Damn it Sakine,_ I would have listened more to what Hiyama sensei had to say if it wasn't for you.

"But-" Len tries to refute but she interrupts him.

"No, it's or but's." She chews on her piece of bread. I clench my fists, there's no way in hell I am going to let this opportunity pass me by from a slip of fingers. I slam her desk and she turns, wide-eyed to me.

"Look here Kasane Teto, we didn't come here to get rejected, we came here because of the festival. If you're going to let a little factor like 'time' get in the way of this, that's not gonna stop us for trying to enter," I tell her a mind full of my feelings. She gasps and moves her head back in surprise. Len and Luka both slap their forehead. Rin-chan looks bewildered in amusement.

"Listen, you-"

"That's enough, Teto san," a voice interrupts her. I look up to see who it is and it's the principal.

"Ma'am," The vice principal stands up before her boss.

"Teto san what seems to be the matter?" The principal smiles.

"They want to sign up for the festival's band portion." She looks at every one of us and then stops at me, squinting.

"If they want to sign up, let them sign up," the principal says calmly.

"But-" She is interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Nonsense, if these young students work so hard to enter the band portion, then a deadline shouldn't stop them in their tracks. Beside that point, I think this year's festival might be a little interesting." I can feel her eyes on me.

"Fine," Kasane Teto gives up against protesting. She takes the signup sheet from under desk and brings it forth with a grunt.

"Thank you," I smirk. She waves me off and we all sign up, we being the last group. Surprisingly Sakine's group is the one before us. There are only four groups that have signed up. Before we leave the principal says,

"Hatsune san, good luck in the festival." She smiles, putting her hands together. I nod my head much like earlier today. It seems like everyone is watching from the sidelines.

* * *

"I like the principal; she seems nice," Rin-chan happily exclaims as she walks beside Len. I look over my shoulder and raise eyebrow.

"Nice?"

"Yea if it wasn't for her, our asses would have gotten kicked out of the office and disqualified for entering," Len bluntly says while siding with Rin-chan. I stop in my tracks. Luka sighs and follows suit. I turn around and say,

"Do you even know who that woman is?" Len and Rin-chan exchange equal glances at each other and shake their heads no.

"Principal Sakine, in other words Sakine Meiko's mother," I look at them and they seem to be in disbelief. Big shocker

"Wait, I don't understand, they're so different from each other," Len reasons. Luka chuckles softly. Rin-chan shakes my shoulders,

"Please don't tell me it's true!" I look into her hopeful blue eyes and nod. Sorry to break the news to ya. She puts her head down in disappointment.

"It's not the end of the world Rin-chan, besides you only met her five minutes ago," Luka soothes Rin-chan.

"Luka's right, trust me I've known Sakine's mom from personal experience," I reply. From the occasional meetings during lunch, it was just me, Sakine and the Principal. We would have conversations about our "issues" and how to resolve them between the both of us. Sakine didn't take it seriously and I didn't care either. That being said, I've always known that I've been on her list of people she observes. The fact that I'm the only person that rebels fiercely against her daughter makes me interesting enough for her. You may think they're not related from personality, but I have my suspicions. The fact she doesn't punish me for the bad things I've done to Sakine but instead actually tries to talk to me makes me more wary of her. Plus, I heard a rumor she used to be in a gang. I don't know if it's true or not but whoever she is, I don't care, as long as it doesn't affect me.

"Whatever, so where are we going again?" Len continues to walk it off, literally, he walks right past me. I go back to my usual self too.

"I told you, we're going to the secret place that I only know of," I huff, trying to walk past him.

"Not even Luka chan knows?" Rin-chan questions, looking at Luka. Luka smiles mysteriously at her,

"So it seems." I lead them through the first year hallway, where the floors are polished oak and classroom sliding doors are polished, rich, cherry wood. The walls are painted a light gray color. The sun is starting to set from the hallway windows as the slightly tinted windows from the sliding doors, reflect its light and illuminates the whole hallway. By the end of the hallway, there's an extravagant wooden staircase, which is the only staircase that leads down a floor besides the elevators.

"What's down here?" I hear Rin-chan ask as we head downstairs.

"Sports supplies for the athletic clubs, and some cleaning supplies. There's also clubs that meet here as well," I reply.

"Math club doesn't meet here," Len says. Math club… man this kid is really crazy about school.

"That's because most main clubs meet on the fourth and first floor," Luka replies lazily for me. She yawns carelessly. Luka now's not the time to fall asleep!

"This place looks lifeless," Rin-chan says quietly. The walls are painted a dark taupe color that is starting to lose what little color it has left. The floor and classroom sliding doors have chipped dark wood, unlike the top floors' wood. There're not many windows down here so it's dark with minimal lighting. The air feels cold as usual so I put on my jacket from my bag. Rin-chan starts to shiver, I don't know in fear or from the coldness, but from my peripherals I see Len grab her hand. Hmmm… _interesting_.

"I don't know, I kind of like it, it soothes my soul," Luka says creepily with sleepy voice.

"Whoa calm down Luka, no need to go to the dark side," I caution her. She slowly rolls her eyes. I turn around to face my group, who looks either tired or scared.

"Ok guys follow me, _if you want to live_." I say smiling wickedly. I also throw an evil laugh, and unexpectedly the light flickers. Rin-chan yelps, now holding Len' shoulder for protection.

"Alright, alright, let's get the show on the road. I don't have all day," Luka waves me off, showing no sign of fear.

"Humph!" I lead them left from the divided three routes of the basement floor. The wooden floor creaks in response as if no one walked on it for ages. I head all the way down the left hallway until I see a door with a knob. This is it. I open the door to reveal a small staircase leading upstairs. I swat away all the cobwebs and continue to step forward. Light is slowly inching in with every step. Until we arrive to a glass filled room where all there is light from the setting sun. This room is technically on the first floor and is very hard to locate from the outside since it looks like any other ordinary room. I hear gasps.

"How the heck did you find a room like this?" Len questions loudly taking everything in for himself.

"I simply just found it," I tilt my head and smile.

"It's amazing!" Rin-chan seems astounded. I think even Luka wakes up.

"That's not the best part." I uncover instruments from their hidden sheets.

"Wow!" Rin-chan exclaims. Len walks over to the set of drums and reads, "Property of Crypton Academy Band club."

"There used to be a club I guess," I shrug my shoulders.

"Miku, you've really outdone yourself," Luka compliments me.

"Thanks, it was here when I first found this room." I plop myself down on the couch, tired. Rin-chan and Luka sit down as well. Len stands and asks,

"Time?"

"Time?" I ask back.

"Like practice times, to rehearse,"

"Oh yeah," I sit up, "Are there clubs that you guys meet up with?"

"I have math club and also homework," Len says.

"I have art club and broadcasting, and I was thinking of joining tea ceremony club," Rin-chan replies. I immediately glare at her.

"Ok, I won't join it."

"I don't have any clubs," Luka says blandly.

"Ok taking in what clubs you have, let's meet up every day at 5:30, so you guys can go to your clubs, then practice," I explain.

"Awesome!" Rin-chan pumps her fist in the air.

"Sure," Len says.

"Whatever." Luka leans back in the sofa. We dust up the room a bit and then exit out of the room. We walk to the school entrance together and stop up by the gate. We separate our ways, Len and Rin-chan walk together home, assuming they live close by from each other. Luka and I walk together home just like old times. Her house is not that far from mine and by walking distance it takes me 15 minutes to get there.

"Luka, do you think this will work?" I ask her suddenly.

"Huh," she looks at me, "I don't know, you said it would."

"I know, I know it seems unreal though. A band in a month?"

"Hey, if there's anyone who can save the world in a day it'd have to be you," she smiles, rolling her eyes, "This band would be a piece of cake; you also have three band members in it as well." She stops, reaching her block.

"Thanks, I feel more confident," I give her a wide grin. She nods her head and straightens up the lift on her shoulder. I give her a short hug and yell bye. I run since its 6:40 and my mom gets home at 7:00. I haven't told her I was staying after school and I don't want to tell her why either. The cold evening wind rushes to my face. My thoughts are crowded up, which consist of Sakine, the band, my friends, and two words: _good luck_. Well, I guess I just have to brace myself for the worst. I smile to myself, excited for tomorrow's wonders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry I was late but I was busy with some stuff. But I'm back with a extra long ch. :) and thanks for the reviews, follows and faves.**

* * *

I arrive home a little after seven and try to sneak in without making a peep sound. I carefully take off my shoes and pass the kitchen while tiptoeing in my navy knee socks.

"So where were you?" I whirl around to see my mother relaxing on the sofa with a glass of wine in one hand, in the dark. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

"I was at school doing a project," I say while I come over to sit next to her. She laughs,

"I wish I was back in school again. I had the time of my life there." She smiles as if she was remembering a specific moment. It's weird to see my mom like this, so relaxed, laughing and smiling so carefree. I guess that's what alcohol does to some people. She even looks different, her messy short hair partially covering her eyes. She's wearing a black dress that reaches her knees and reveals one side of her shoulder. I stay quiet.

"It brings you every kind of memory, happiness, sadness and worst of all love," she says the word 'love' with a touch of disgust.

"Love?" I ask her, suddenly becoming curious. Her fingers play around the rim of the wine glass. She says without looking at me,

"Yes, never fall in love Miku, it'll make you feel all sweet at first, then garbage later." Love! But everyone needs love! A few quiet seconds pass between us.

"Mom have you ever fallen-?" Her burp interrupts my question. Her eyes suddenly shoot up, as if she was aware of her surroundings. She then gets up from the sofa.

"I'm going to sleep, Haku left some food on the counter if you're hungry," she says quietly taking the glass with her. I see her go upstairs. I pinch myself to see if I am dreaming, but I'm not. What happened was real. But why am I still in disbelief…

* * *

Over the course of days, our nameless band has been brushing up on our instrument playing skills. Luka has been playing marvelously on the drums, just what I expected. However, for Rin-chan and Len, not so much.

"Ahh, I think my fingers are starting to hurt from all this fingerpicking!" Rin-chan shows me her bruised fingertips.

"Whoa, that must really hurt," I say looking closely at her fingers.

"You don't say, like the bass guitar is any different," I hear Len's sarcastic voice from the couch. He's studying a book about bass guitars.

"Oh Len, show me your fingers!" Rin-chan runs over and carefully grabs Len's fingers.

"Ow, careful," he says looking up at her. Rin-chan nods her head,

"I think I may have some bandages in my bag, one second." Rin-chan lets go of Len's fingers. Len watches her go. I smile at him,

"So you what's the deal with you and Rin-chan, hm?"

"Huuuuh?!" Len suddenly casts his eyes to me, blushing. My smile grows wider,

"You heard me, what's your _relationship_ status?" He sits up in his seat and puts the book down.

"What do you mean we're just old friends, just like brother and sister," he says but I detect a hint of sadness. His eyes watch Rin-chan, who is still rummaging through her bag for the bandages.

"Oh shut up! I am not a fool to not know you like her!" Luka's drums stop playing in the background. I have eyes upon me. Len stands up and says coldly,

"Still doesn't change the fact the nothing will happen." With that, he leaves the room.

"What just happened?" Rin-chan asks me, coming by my side.

"Nothing," I brush her question off.

"That definitely sounded like something," Luka comments while getting out of her drummer stool. Luka catches on quickly.

"Honestly guys it's nothing," I reassure them. Rin-chan still looks uneasy.

"I don't know, Len would never leave like that, I'll just check on him," Rin-chan takes off to find her Len. I deeply sigh and fall down onto the couch. I hear the door shut and immediately, Luka asks,

"Ok Miku, what happened seriously?"

"Nothing! I was just asking our beloved Shota a question."

"Oh?" Luka sits on the edge of the couch and crosses her arms lightly, "What question would that be?"

"Just his relationship with Rin-chan, if he liked her or-"

"Miku! You can't just ask someone bluntly like that, you idiot!" Luka smacks my leg. Oww! I had a feeling; I would get hit by Luka today.

"I didn't know he would react like that, but at least I got my answer," I began to laugh evilly, but it causes Luka to hit me again. She shakes her head.

"Miku you never listen don't you."

"Nope," I smile proudly.

Luka and I pack up early today, assuming that our practice is over. Afterward, Luka tries to drag me to apologize to Len for making him leave like that. Initially, I disagreed, but judging by her killer expression and her hold on my ear, I decided to go against my will. As I speak, Luka is still holding onto my ear, while searching for Len and Rin-chan.

"Hey Luke, could you possibly please do me a favor and ease your grip on my ear," I say trying to keep up with her in shoulder's length.

"No," Luka says, completely chiding my question. Seriously, I think my ears are bleeding.

"Oh come on! I said please too," I complain. Luka stops, mumbles something under her breath and lets me go. Ah yes, freedom at last!

"They're definitely not on this floor," Luka says.

"Yea well, why they would be, there's literally nothing down here," I say, rubbing my ear lobe.

"You tell me this now," Luka does her bore eyeing trick on me.

"Hey, I was too busy focusing on the pain on my ear, besides you should know, Ms. Smartass." I got her good.

"Maybe I should grab your other ear, to shut you up." Luka cracks her knuckles.

"I'd like to see you- wait," I hear the sound of music? It's singing specifically.

"What," Luka replies.

"I hear music, coming from somewhere," I whisper trying to listen more.

"Music? Maybe they've come back," Luka looks around.

"No, they couldn't have, we've been only on this floor you think we couldn't have notice them coming."

"You're right... since when did you learn how to make such strong observations," Luka smirks. You think so low of me... I stick my nose in the air with pride,

"Please Luka, isn't it high time that you think of me as your superior." I hear no reply. I look to see Luka's expression, but she's gone! Is she crying in some corner? Did I go too far in proving my awesomeness? I hear some more singing; I guess I'll follow it without Luka. Just in case, I go back to the room to see if Len, Rin-chan or Luka are there. But, I find out they're not. I go back to the empty hallway. It sure does feel lonely without your usual gang hanging about. I sigh and try to focus on where the singing is coming from. I walk around, and then I hear a noise. That's where everything fades into black. I can't see at all, I believe the lights are completely out. Worst of all it had to be here, where there are no windows!

"Hello," I say into complete darkness. Hopefully someone will hear me.

"Luka, Len, Rin-chan," I call each of their names one by one. My friends surely won't abandon me...will they? I grab onto the nearest wall and try to walk holding on to it. This is just great. I'm alone in this stupid hallway in the dark, and I can't even see where I put my phone, to use the flashlight option. I groan and try to walk along the wall. I hear the floorboard creaking and immediately I freeze. Maybe it's just the wind but then the footsteps get louder. In panic, I walk faster along the wall, then I hear a gut wrenching scream. The sound so shrill, I let go of the wall and run. That's it! I definitely need to get out of here, alive. I run so fast, I trip and fall to the floor hard. The footsteps are getting closer. I stand up and brush the dust off my uniform. That's when a hand catches my arm. I shriek and shrug it off. Then the light turns back on and I see a scary face. I scream again and walk backward where another thing grabs me. I look back at its face and it's even scarier than the first one. I double scream, it lets go and I land on my bottom. The hideous faces come closer and laugh? They laugh a lot; on the other hand, I get confused. They take off their "faces" and reveal familiar ones, my friends!?

"Hey what the hell was that for? I thought I was literally running from death there!" I exclaim.

"We just wanted to play a little prank," Luka smiles innocently. _Little?_

"Oh come on, don't tell me you were that scared," Len says.

"Len, you would be scared if you were in my place too," I say directly to him. Rin-chan hugs me,

"I'm sorry Miku-chan, these two put me up to it. I didn't want to scare you, honest!" I pat her head,

"I trust you, Luka can be pretty coercing sometimes." Luka frowns,

"I am not coercing." Let's not forget in denial too.

"Ok, so how did this whole plan start anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Well, when I 'disappeared', I found Len kun and Rin-chan by the school foyer. We talked a bit about what happened back there, made sure everything was fine. We talked some more after that-," Rin-chan interrupts Luka,

"That's where I showed Luka-chan my paper mache masks I made in art club. I probably made them a little too scary-" Len interrupts Rin-chan,

"That's where Luka-chan and I had this marvelous idea to scare you after we realized the lights went out," Len says.

"Wait the lights going out wasn't you're doing?" I ask them.

"Nope, probably a short power shortage!" Rin-chan says.

"Wait what about the singing then?"

"Singing? What singing?" Len raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I heard some singing," I say to myself. _Probably just my imagination._

"You're not angry, are you?" Rin-chan asks me with care.

"No, maybe a little at first but now I'm actually pretty impressed, that you pulled one on me. Just don't be angry when I pull one on you guys!" I say with full blown confidence and excitement.

"Oh please, like I'd fall for your lame tricks," Luka yawns.

"Hey, I know you'll be surprised," I say as we all walk upstairs. In the background, the singing still plays in my head, deceiving my hearing...

* * *

We reach outside; the cool, evening air makes my senses feel more alive. I was feeling pretty stuffy staying in that school for so long. I look at the time from my phone, its 6:32; it's the time we usually finish for our practice. We barely got anything done.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," Len says as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Yea, you're right, too bad we didn't get anything done," Luka agrees. Rin-chan pouts her lips,

"Ahh I wish we could have practiced more." She starts to go by Len. They start to walk together, away from Luka and me, saying their goodbyes. I feel like everything is ending too fast. Before you know it, it'll be May 24th; the only thing we'll have accomplished is nothing. I hear the Free Iwatobi Swim Club ending and realize it's my phone. I see who's calling me and it's my mom!

"Hello, Mom?" I say into the speaker.

"Yes Miku, you're home now right?" She questions.

"Um… yes," I lie.

"You hesitated?" Mom catches me.

"I zoned out a bit, sorry," I lie again, more clearly.

"O.k... I have delayed meeting to attend to, so I wanted to call and say I am not going to be at home until late at night, so tell Haku, to not prepare anything for me." She's not coming home huh…

"Ok, Mom! I will. Have a good evening bye!"

"Ah- yes, likewise Miku," she says, surprised by the sudden change in my tone I cut off the phone. I have an idea working in my head, and I think it'll work.

"Hey Miku, you coming?" Luka asks, looking behind for me. But I'm already gone.

"Len! Rin-chan! Come guys quick," I call both of them, running. They look back at me, questioning looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Len questions, he gives me a look that says why I did I have to come back.

"What would you guys say for an extended band practice at my house?" I offer.

"Right now?" Rin-chan asks, being half as excited as me. I nod my head yes.

"What about your folks, wouldn't they mind," Len says before we can go forward in this plan.

"My mom's going to be at work which means the perfect opportunity to practice. Besides I have a few surprises at home, that I think you'll like," I smile wide. Rin-chan looks all aboard, but Len still has that thinking look to his face. He's probably thinking about his homework, what a nerd! Rin-chan begs Len, with her puppy dog eyes. Perfect, Rin-chan, trick him with your cute looks!

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we came for a little bit," Len gives in hesitantly. Rin-chan hugs him and I pump my fist in the air.

"All we need is Luka now," I say.

"Don't worry she's in too," a familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and see the very girl I was talking about. Luka puts a hand to her hip and smirks.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I lead them the way to my home.

We arrive at my house and everyone but me and Luka gapes.

"This is your home?!" Rin-chan continues to look at my house in awe.

"Mansion would be a better fitting name than house," Len comments. I scratch my head and say embarrassingly,

"I think that would be too much, I couldn't imagine me saying mansion instead of the house. It doesn't have a good ring to it." I walk up the few opening stairs and ring the doorbell this time, instead of sneaking in. Haku opens the door and gets startled by our group.

"Miku-san, I didn't know you had company," Haku calmly says.

"Yea sorry for such a sudden surprise but we had some project to do," I say while coming in, "Oh and Mom said she'll be coming home late, so don't prepare anything for her."

"Yes," Haku nods. We take our shoes off and head to the living room where my mom hasn't put too much interior design into it.

"Wow, I gotta say Miku-chan your house is amazing!" Rin-chan exclaims. It's pretty weird to hear all these comments about my house. It is different than typical houses in Japan. More western for sure, since my mom prefers western styles more than Japanese. But other than that, I guess I just looked at it as being ordinary.

"Thanks," I simply answer. I do have to agree, though. It's not as huge as the main living room, but it is amazing. It has a high ceiling and a beautiful, crystal chandelier hanging on the top as its centerpiece. The walls are colored a rich plum shade that brings out the elegant, vanilla settees. There're a few details here and there, it's pretty open spaced. I just wish we had a grand piano, but there's no possibility of that ever happening…

"So where exactly are we going to practice?" Len sits down on one of the settees. Not long after, Haku comes with some tea and biscuits.

"Whoa can I?" Rin-chan says licking her lips.

"Of course, you are Miku san's guests." Haku smiles a tiny bit. I grab a biscuit and start digging in.

"Miku, how we're going to practice with no instruments?" Luka questions.

"Yes, Ms. Princess, where are you going to get the instruments?" a voice asks, with an amused tone. I turn around to see my brother by the stair balcony, the palm of his hand under his chin, using the balcony as support. He has that annoying amused look on his face.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite, only brother. Will you please lend me those guitars that you bought secretly, years ago," I reply hoping my semi-blackmail will kill him. He still keeps his gaze going on me and smirks,

"Miku, I didn't realize you had friends over. I hope Mom is ok with it, especially that part where you're going play 'band' with them." He slides down the stair railing and walks towards us.

"I don't know if Mom was 'ok', with you sneaking off to the concert that one time." My brother laughs,

"What past is passed and right now this is not the past." I try to keep myself cool, but he's not making it very easy.

"So you're going to bust me and be the 'favored child'," I tease him.

"Now hold on, I never said I was going to bust you, I simply stated that Mom wouldn't approve. I am not Mom, so I don't care. But I want something in return," he says.

"What?"

"Just a favor, next time I need something." I am so done doing him favors, but I have no choice.

"Fine, but you better help me," I give in. He smiles, takes his hands out his pockets and cracks his knuckles,

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"No, you're doing it all wrong, who taught you how to play?" Mikuo questions openly.

"I actually read a book, that-" Len starts.

"Do me a favor and throw that book away. That book is teaching you shit," Mikuo finishes. I overlook their conversation and laugh; this was definitely going to be a long night.

"Hey Miku, you don't by chance have a drum set do you?" Rin-chan nudges me. She winks at Luka who smiles back.

"Yea I actually do,"

"Hahaha… I was joking," Rin-chan laughs. I smile to myself, knowingly,

"I wasn't." Rin-chan stops laughing. Luka even more shocked comes to me and yells,

"You bought a drum set!"

"Shhh, shh! Not so loud," I hush her up. She crosses her arms with a stern look.

"Miku, I never told you to buy a whole drum set. Do you even know how much drums cost? Does your mom know about this?" Luka asks so many questions at once, I actually have to replay her words again in my head.

"That's the thing I never told her," Luka opens her mouth to speak, but I quickly cut off her, "But, I've hidden this thing so well, she's hasn't been able to see a peak of it. Plus, she's bought so many expensive items before, that she'll brush it off easy."

"The benefits of being so rich! If I ever bought something too expensive without my parent's permission, I'd probably have to sell all my clothes to pay them back." Rin-chan comments, bewildered by my action.

"You haven't even seen it." I turn to the far back corner of the room and remove the cloth to reveal a pink-pearl colored five-piece drum set. Luka's eyes widen and she slowly makes her way towards the drums.

"Doesn't it look better than the school's one?" I say. Luka runs her fingers carefully through the drum set, she doesn't respond, but I have a feeling I know her answer already. I hear some bass playing in the background. It sounds a little broken but not completely.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," I say before going to the guys. I see my brother trying to make sure Len's left fingers connect with each fret of the guitar to match what they're playing. He's handling the guitar with a little more ease compared to last time.

"How's it going?" I ask them.

"Don't bother us," Mikuo says without looking up at me.

"I have a right as their leader to know!" I proclaim. Mikuo sighs, and finally looks up at me,

"When I'm teaching, I don't like to be bothered." I open up my mouth but then I realize his sleep deprived eyes have dark rings around them, he's tired, yet he's still trying to help my band and me. For once he's being serious; I must play my part too.

"Fine, can I just observe you guys then?" Mikuo nods his head and I sit on a settee by them. For the next 15 minutes Len continues his half assed playing and then finally, he starts to play solidly. Definitely an improvement in what he was playing like before. After a while, Mikuo helps Rin-chan with her playing. She cries when she makes a mistake, but Mikuo reassures her, that it's okay with his slick voice he uses on girls. They laugh it up right after. Meanwhile, Len looks at them with annoyance.

"You jealous?" I ask him playfully. He suddenly gains consciousness that I'm watching and turns to me,

"No, I am not." He pretends not to care, but he can't fool me.

"Ok Len cut the act and spit it out because let's face it you like Rin-chan and you don't know if she thinks of you in that way, you're afraid," I say my words carefully; I don't want him to run away from the truth again.

"I-" he finally sighs, "Yes, you're right Miku; I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are for once. I don't know what to do about it; it might ruin our relationship we have." His eyes soften. I can tell he's quiet about this. He's worried about unrequited love, I guess it's a problem we both have…

"I didn't know about that. I'm sorry when I bluntly asked you earlier. It was reckless and stupid of me."

"No, Miku, I overacted. It was just sudden, that's all," he says truthfully.

"Ok! Before you ask anything I'll keep your precious secret but I'll do more that, I'm going to help you."

"What?" Len raises an eyebrow.

"Yes Shota you heard me, I'll try to help you with Rin-chan. I'll be a secret matchmaker." I smile at him.

"It's ok, you don't need to," he goes on.

"Nonsense, it seems like you need all the help you can get, I won't make it too obvious, hehe," I pat Len's shoulder.

"Hey wait, I never agreed to this," Len protests. Too late.

"Alright Miku, I'm done with teaching your little friends how to play the guitar," Mikuo comes up to me. Rin-chan is right behind him, she has a delightful smile on her face.

"Yay, we can finally practice for real!" My stomach rumbles loudly. Everyone looks at me and I blush out of embarrassment.

"After dinner it is." I head towards the dining room.

Haku treated us with some Hayashi rice which cured my stomach's rumbling. It was quite delicious, the rice half coated with rich demi-glace sauce. Rin-chan, Len, and Luka seemed to love it since they had asked for seconds.

"Ok guys, time to finish up so we can practice," I announce. They all look at me like I've gone nuts.

"Miku I don't know if we can practice, the time's 8:10. I need to head home," Luka says.

"What do you mean; the real fun is just getting started. We finally can sound like a band," I contradict. Haku takes our finished plates to the sink. Luka, Rin-chan, and Len get up from the table.

"Wait, guys, what's the rush? Let's at least try to play something." Len shakes his head no,

"I have to get home; I still have some homework to get done,"

"I don't want my parents to worry about me coming too late," Rin-chan smiles helplessly.

"I need to help my mom with some food preparations," Luka says. I guess I better cut them loose.

"I guess I can't keep you here forever," I yawn; even I'm starting to get tired.

"Princess finally letting go of her subjects," Mikuo says, watching us.

"Shut up," I grumble.

"Hehe, it's so fun to see your interactions with each other. Why do you call her princess?" Rin-chan asks my brother.

"It's just something between us. Long story short, we used to have this old song that I would only sing when she was being a crybaby," Mikuo winks at her.

"Hey! You said it was between us," I glare at him. He ignores me and offers,

"If you want, I can sing it for you guys."

"Say no, say no, say-" I tell them, Mikuo puts a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"I would like that," Len immediately says without a second thought. Shota get out of here! You have homework! On cue, Mikuo grabs his electric guitar, unplugged and tells us to come in the newly "band" room. He strums a few chords and sings,

"Sekai de ichiban ohime sama."


End file.
